At Long Last
by Camperor
Summary: Contains Character Death. King Mickey Mouse finally reaches his last straw, when an assassin breaks into his Throne Room and finishes a job like no other he has seen. Leaving Mickey to make one final commemoration to his allies and leaving some to peace. With Organization XIII new member pops in and declares himself the "Dark Prince of Blood".


_Disney Castle  
__Audience Chamber_

"Goofy!" "Donald!"

Mickey Michael Mouse called out to two of his major apprentices, they happily obliged by coming into his audience chamber calmly. From there, Mickey sat down on his throne all happily but with an ounce of worry drenched on his face. Not only was it inconsolable, but both his subjects appeased with generosity and kindness like they always been.

"Gawsh! What can we do for ya, Mickey?" Goofy requested at his command.

Same that Donald did. "Yes, sire! Awaiting your orders!"

Mickey laughed and clears his voice. "Ha! Ha! Very funny, you guys. Now look... This is important." He clasped his hands together. "I need you two wait behind the pillar just right over there for me." His two subjects were confused, looking at each other dumbfounded for a brief moment and looked back at their superior.

"Any reason why we should do that, your majesty?" Goofy question.

Mickey shook his head in reply. "I can't talk about this, you two." Mickey voice rasped. "Now do yourself's a favor, and just wait right behind that pillar over there. It'll be okay. I promise."

"Y-You got it, sire!" Both Goofy and Donald said. They walked slowly, but they laid ears to one another.

"Any idea what Mickey is up against?" Goofy said. Donald shook his head.

"Don't know. Mickey is acting unusual." Donald replied.

Mickey's subjects stood right behind the pillar, it was only a matter of time that Mickey laid his eyes in front of the castle door and yells out in response. "My compatriot, please, step right in and don't be shy."

As what Mickey said only startled both Donald and Goofy, the greater door opened revealing a darker suited man. He was black, bald-headed, had dark-green stern eyes with snake-like pupils, there were sharp markings all over his face, he was darkened with black covered robes, and boots with golden latches in front of it. He stares at Mickey with a grisly smile, and Mickey knew he was prepared to face with the dignity of his life. He gulped, and Mickey raised his voice.

"I'm glad to see that you've made it passed my defenses." Mickey said. "Quite honestly, I wasn't truly expecting you to be here, but when you I did, I had no other choice."

The man glanced at him with a sinister smirk, one that Mickey can't seem to despair. "You seem rather pale today, Mickey."

Mickey was startled, he continues even greater, a voice of pure darkness surrounds Mickey with a deep tone. "It's not like I'm willing to fulfill a prophecy that Lord Xehanort had failed to accomplish, that's a role I'm taking for another day."

"Y-You have to understand, Lord Xehanort needed to be stopped." Mickey protested loudly. "The Kingdom Hearts are never meant to wished under his hands like that. Not in the hands of madness or the lust of power, but you do realized he has longed this quite enough as it is!"

"Hmm... Very interesting." He replied, meddling with his fingers. "It seems that your conflict with Xehanort and Organization XIII has made a prominent enemy in his quest to achieve the Hearts."

"Yes and for that reason, he's good fight against for it." Mickey explained more. "The Heartless are strong and overwhelmed us entirely, we were lucky we made it out in one peace. But at least it's enough to give us more time in our battles instead of having it your way."

"Not so fast, I wasn't finished." He shouted, Mickey stood back the voice gets even raised further. "Mickey Mouse, King of the entire Disney lands, what if I told you that you were nothing but a mistake."

"A-A mistake!?" Mickey frowns, he hardens his hands on his throne. "This has got to be some kind of joke! Are you suggesting that every aspect of my creation was to be fulfilled under some guise of misfortune!"

"That, and the failed promises you've kept to the people's that you ruled." He smiled gently, whispering in Mickey's mouse ears. "You left them as paupers."

"D-Don't try to manipulate me." Mickey stuttered, fearing the worst to come. "Minnie and I have made it clear that such promises are meant to be filled, even to the basis of our allies I think that the Organization of yours needs more time to complete instead of wasting the status quo like this!"

"You're scared, Mickey." He revealed a card that emptied Mickey's soul. "I'm not just a messenger in the Organization, I go by the name of 'Rogue'."

"Rogue, huh?" Mickey gulped, he sighed. "Interesting, you seem more cautious than to let yourself be toiled away of some kind."

Rouge rolled his eyes and laughed. "Indeed. Such misadventures don't always pit ourselves in the depths of hell are we?"

"Not entirely sure, but you are making a point." Mickey sighed greater, he looked at the outside mirror where Disney town was. "I only cared greasily about myself instead of helping the needs of my own people. A shame I pulled off realizing this, they could've plotted a revolution and overthrew me!"

Suddenly, Rogue went closer to Mickey and pinned his throat to his seat. He was choking vibrantly and vision turned dazed, Mickey watches Rogue place a hand where Mickey's beating heart was. He was building up tears, but with a saddened despair.

"What is this!?" Mickey squealed. "N-No, please. You can't do this! Let me have one chance of redemption! I can make the Organization know that this will all change!"

Rogue careless looked stared closer to Mickey's face, whispering something into his eardrum. He was shocked.

"This isn't about change Mickey..." Mickey felt something struck within his chest.

"It's about putting it all to an end."

...

...

...

Like that, Mickey's lifeless body with lifeless eyes fell to his throne softly. The thud was a bit loud, awakening everyone that heard the missing voices coming from the audience chamber Mickey does every once in a while. But when it did, Mickey saw that it to have become. In the years that came, in the years that followed, and in the century he was born to. All Mickey saw was a loss in life of him that no matter what it took, he accepted his own mortal fate.

Mickey had at least tried to bring out his keyblade, but the results were thin. The power expectorating from Rogue turned more severe that it weakened Mickey's power to do anything but to sit around and watch his fate come to aside. The last thing Disneyland should note was the loss of agony that once came from a mouse, that bringed happiness, hope, and joy would soon come to end. A tragic tale that Mickey at least kept once in his lifespan.

**"MICKEY!"**

Donald and Goofy charged at Rogue with tears of bravery and shock as Rogue turned around and used a force attack to drive both Donald and Goofy backwards violently towards the ground motionless. Rogue went towards them and smiled vigorously as he watched both Donald and Goofy cough, as they try to get some air.

"Y-You will never get away with this!" Donald screeched. Rogue shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid there is one fact that I'm meant to tell you." Rogue lowered his head closer to them. "Your King accepted his fate to die by my command, under orders of Organization XIII."

"Y-You mean it was intentional!?" Goofy's eyes widened. Rogue scoffed.

"The details are complicated and ambiguous." He replied more diligently. "But it may seem that I was the first to get my hands on these orders and achieve the rank dark prince of blood because of my assassination to your king."

Both Donald and Goofy's eyes met with each other for a brief moment and looked back at Rogue's, suddenly the castle doors opening revealing Master Yen Sid and Minnie Mouse. Yen Sid tried to blast Rogue, but a vanished in the blink of an eye before he could. They all turn to Mickey's corpse and Yen Sid could do nothing but to watch his former student fall. Eventually, Mickey's dog Pluto went closer to his master and cried out in tears for what it had become.

"I failed him..." Yen Sid began to well up in tears. "It's over. Mickey is gone, I'm sorry Minnie."

**"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" **Minnie charged up Mickey's throne and touched her lover, his body was cold. "No... No, no, no, no, **NO!**" Minnie collapsed on his legs and cried vigorously, every Disney character came to Mickey's throne room and their eyes fallen to what appears to be a shock of their lifetime. As Donald and Goofy could do nothing but to watch Minnie grief so uncontrollably. It was clear...

King Mickey Mouse is dead.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Minnie Mouse screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

_Funeral_

Every Disney character from every Disney world came to Mickey's grave as they all waited to say their goodbyes. Mickey Mouse was finally off to peaceful end, at the hands of assassin named Rogue, who became the Dark Prince of Blood. Such as callous name for a ruthless assassin to take such a good king away. But alas, Mickey's voice can never be heard from the Disney peoples again.

"Don't feel bad Donald, at least we got Minnie to run the Kingdom!" Goofy commenced.

Donald shook his head in refusal however. "But what about Mickey!?"

"What about him!?" Goofy scoffed. "Mickey is better off somewhere than we can at least know it, but he's in our hearts regardless!"

"I... I..." Donald looked at the ground and wiped the tears off his face. "I understand."

Riku stood close to Mickey's grave and took a very deep breath. "Mickey, I want to thank you for everything we done. The Kingdom Hearts could've never been safe without you. As long as you rest in the hearts of many, we always see you as their savior."

Sora stood close to Mickey's grave and did the same like Riku did. "Mickey, as a token of appreciation, your help could not have saved the Disney worlds from falling into the hands of the heartless. I thank you and Kairi for what you did, and with that, we will always look to complete the dreams you set in stone for us."

Kairi stood close to Mickey's grave. "Thank's a lot Mickey. For helping all of us get what we want, you led the Disney people's to a whole new feature we can never thank you for. Your kindness, bravery, and the dignity you showed to these people."

Aqua stood close to Mickey's grave and sighed. "Mickey Mouse, I want to thank you and Riku from saving me in despair. I felt best it was wrong to undermine you, but when it all came to end, I just felt like things brought another shred of happiness to the woman I am. Accept my quote as a gift of appreciation."

Yen Sid stood closer to Mickey grave and enlightened with sparkle. "I have helped you many times before Mickey Mouse, you were my student. And the best student I can ever thank for. I helped train in the arts of the Keyblade and magic in Fantasia that made you something that world has never brought forth for. And in the end, I thank you well enough for kind generosity and forgiveness to all. I thank you."

Minnie went closer to Mickey's grave and her grief was starting to settle down. "Mickey, I love you. I always loved you. I hated that blasted Mortimer Mouse, but in the end, you were always the right man for my heart. I wanted to marry you, have a future for both of us and Donald, and we can live with each other peacefully when the conflict is all over. And while I continue crying for a future between you and me, I can never forget the things you have said. From the wisest and passionate Mouse to have laid eyes on. Please, accept my final response as a permanent gift once you get to the afterlife. I promise I'll never forget you!" Minnie fell to the ground crying and grieving once more. Pluto and Princess Daisy laid there hands on her to make sure she never cries again, they can all understand that.

Afterwards, the rest of the Disney cast raised their hands bringing sparkles of light into the air that tinker bell lit them up. It glowed on for so long, it was as if the world was ready to fell like now that their wisest and prominent king has passed away. For as long that the Disney world can stand, the beckons of what comes next to remain. The Dark Prince of Blood needs to be stopped. Stopped to have King Mickey's death avenged. At least, it's put to good use now that Sora and his allies are ready to put a stop to it.

They have one line of words to say before they go, and that is this:

Thank you Mickey Mouse.

The End


End file.
